


That one karaoke bar

by MalecHeline



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Dealing with nerves, F/F, F/F Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Like you like that, Ollie and Sam are in love, Ollie confesses her feelings, Singing about your feelings, Songfic, by L Devine, friends having fun, karaoke night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 10:17:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20044360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecHeline/pseuds/MalecHeline
Summary: What better way is there than to reveal your feelings through someone else's song?





	That one karaoke bar

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fourth fic and my first sam/ollie fic ever, but they needed some love!! This will fullfil the "It's karaoke night and we're both embarrassing ourselves" for team green, not really embarrassing but I think it still fits the theme/prompt. This was written in about an hour, so don't expect too much from it. I just really like the song and I wanted to write something about it. This is inspired by @/Humansunshine's fic daughter and i'm very happy he introduced me to this artist!!!!! The song is Like you Like that by L Devine. Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G2Nffg44As4  
I highly suggest listening to this song while Ollie is singing it!  
TW// Alcohol

Karaoke night. One of Ollie’s most embarrassing memories happened at this place. Singing until the sun came up, crying for an encore of her friend, yelling in the mic until everyone else had gone deaf. It might bring out her inner self that wants to be brave enough to do this all the time and it might embarrass her the day after, but she couldn’t deny that karaoke night was one of the most fun nights she’s ever had. All of her friends would get into her tiny car, barely even fitting, but somehow they always managed to fit. Ollie always sat in the front, next to Sam. Trying to sneakily glance at her without her knowing, but failing miserably as she was caught every time. Sam was her best friend for about 6 years or so, and they were inseparable. They had met in college, during one of the most infamous parties the campus had ever organized, they had drank a lot and spend the entire night just chatting about literally anything that came to mind. Basically one of the best nights she had had. It was the first time she had let completely loose and the first time she felt comfortable sharing anything with a total stranger.

They immediately had a connection neither could deny, but somehow it always stayed like that. Never more than that. Always friends. Ollie was okay with it even though she knew early on she had feelings for the other, but life, just like always, got in the way and things just didn’t happen. Sam was also kind of an anchor in her life, someone that would always be there, so just the thought that she could possibly screw everything up by just admitting what she feels? That terrified her and she didn’t know if she was ready for it. For now she would be content with just looking at her, smiling at her, hugging her and kissing her on the cheek. More wasn’t necessary, not if she was able to spend her time with the best person in the entire universe already. If it would be their time, she’d know it.

Ollie smiled as Sam had reached for her hand as they walked inside the karaoke bar, it was such a small gesture but to this day it still made her heart flutter. Just the feeling of having Sam close meant everything to her. So she wrapped her fingers around hers and squeezed a little tighter. Sam dragged her and the others, including one Luke Garroway, to the booth that was closest to the walls. They all sat down as Sam went to get some drinks for everyone. Two beers for Luke and Alaric, a couple of margheritas and a cocktail for Ollie. It was funny how Ollie never had to tell her what she wanted, Sam just looked at her and came back with the perfect drink, something Ollie had been craving all day.

“So Luke, you’re gonna sing or what?” Ollie dared him.

“Look, I know we came here to have fun and all, but none for me. I’ll take my beer and watch you guys do your thing.”

“Come back to us when you’re on your fourth drink,” Ollie chuckled from the side.

Luke huffed and punched her slightly in her arm, not too hard to hurt, but hard enough to be felt. Ollie almost hit back, but decided she’d find another time to get back at him tonight.

“Well, today was rough at work, I think I deserve a few beers don’t you think?” Luke replied and looked in Sam’s direction, carrying the glasses all by herself without managing to spill almost everything.

“Of course you do, we worked hard today, we deserve some relaxation. Don’t think we’re gonna solve anything tonight anyway.”

“Again talk about work?” Sam moaned as she approached the friend group, drinks in hand.

“Okay, okay, we’ll stop,” Luke held up his hands, but soon took some of the drinks out of her hands. Giving a beer to Alaric and placing the rest of them on the table before them.

“Soooo,” Sam drawled out. “Who is gonna sing first?”

“Don’t look at me!” Ollie yelped as Sam was smirking at her.

The smirk quickly turned into a pout. “Not even if we do one together?”

“Sammm,” Ollie whined and quickly took a few sips of her drink, knowing that however long she protested, she would get dragged into this anyway.

“Come on, Ollie, pleaseeee?” Sam looked at her through the most innocent eyes. “Do it for me?”

Ollie rolled her eyes and sighed, which caused a smile to appear on Sam’s face, knowing she already won.

“Fine,” she eventually said.

“Yes!” Sam replied in victory.

“But,” Ollie began. “We’re not doing Sweet Dreams again!”

“What? Noooo.”

“It’s become annoying, babe.”

“It’s a classic,” Sam argued.

“It may be, but I’m not singing it.”

“Come on, just one more time,” Sam pleaded.

“Ollie, hate to break it to you, but you’re not gonna win this round,” Luke chuckled as he looked at the exchange. Ollie just groaned in frustration but stood up anyway, already walking over to the mic, ready to embarrass herself until she could no longer feel any shame.

***

Sam had laid her head softly on Ollie’s shoulder as she listened to the men of the group sing some version of ‘single ladies’ in the lowest voices ever. Ollie did have to credit Luke though, the guy had one hell of a voice. Way smoother than any of the other guys. She looked down at the obviously tired Sam, who had made herself comfortable in Ollie’s neck. It was such a _them_ thing to do that it shouldn’t even surprise her anymore. But it did, the little things always did. How easy Sam’s hand fit in hers, how simple it would be to brush a kiss on the other’s cheek, how caressing her hair made her feel at ease or how wonderfully mundane their relationship was. Ollie smiled as Sam had closed her eyes for a short minute, she had been so tired from work that she almost bailed on tonight. What was Ollie lucky that she hadn’t. She slowly leaned down to brush a kiss on her forehead and grabbed the list of songs to choose from again. Wondering what she could sing next.

While looking through all the classics and some new songs her eyes got stuck right in the middle. On one song that she had listened to on repeat since last year. It had been one of her favorites for way too long and she honestly was surprised it was on the list since it wasn’t the most popular song. It felt strange how this song suddenly appeared, cause she swore it hadn’t been an option all those times they went to before. She could swear they went through the entire list already. Maybe it was fate, the thought suddenly interrupting her thought process. Maybe it could be. She looked at the tired Sam who already had her eyes open again, probably ready for some more karaoke and Ollie decided then and there to stop being the coward she was. To just go for it. Now or never.

“I’m gonna sing a song okay?” Ollie whispered in Sam’s ear when the guys returned to the booth.

“Alone?” Sam asked, more awake then before.

“Yeah, alone.” Ollie smiled softly and moved Sam off of her shoulder, while feeling like her nerves were on fire. “Just listen okay?” she asked with a tremble in her voice. Luke looked at her worriedly, ready to step in and help her if she needed some, but she just shook her head. Everything was gonna be okay. It had to be. 

Ollie walked with heavy feet over to the mic, this time, she didn’t feel nervous to sing. Didn’t feel embarrassed. But more anxious. Not knowing what Sam’s reaction would be, was scary, but she trusted her gut. She held on to her fate and went for it. Her hands trembled when she grabbed the mic, and she shook a little. She took a few deep breaths, looked into the light above her head, shining in her eyes and searched for Sam in the crowd. Knowing she had to look at her to feel calm again. It was gonna be okay. It had to be.

“Uhm,” she practically whispered hoping her voice wouldn’t crack too much during the song. “This is, uh.. this is for my best friend Sam.” Ollie smiled as Sam’s face lit up across the room. “Something I should’ve said a long time ago.” Ollie motioned to the guy next to the boombox which number she wanted and as the music started, she held the mic tightly to her lips and began to sing. 

_6AM, still talking to you_

_Tell me if I'm bothering you_

_Can't hang up, I'm too hung up on you_

_Don't know if you feel the way I do_

_I would wait every day to get you all alone with me_

_What you saying, honestly?_

_Don't say maybe, 'cause I'll go crazy_

_You're all I think about, dream about, talk about, never doubt_

_Want it now, tell me now, if you want to_

_Do you?_

Ollie’s voice sounded through the entire room and she couldn’t help but watch Sam stand up and walk closer to the podium, face in an expression she never saw before.

_If I touched you like that_

_Would you like it babe?_

_If I asked to go out_

_Would it be a date?_

_If I kissed you goodbye_

_Would we kiss again?_

_I like you like that_

_Do you feel the same?_

_I like you like that, like that_

_I like you like that_

_I like you babe_

_I like you like that, like that_

_I like you like that_

_Do you feel the same?_

Ollie could feel Sam’s heartbeat from where she was standing, it almost moved in sync with her raging one.

_I can't even concentrate_

_'Cause I don't know what you might say_

_If I tell you that I feel this way_

_I don't want what we have to change_

_I would wait every day to get you all alone with me_

All of it was right there spread out on the table, every little thing she felt was right there dangled in front of Sam. Still not knowing what would happen. The only thing she had to do was grab it, but would she?

_What you saying, honestly?_

_Don't say maybe, 'cause I'll go crazy_

_You're all I think about, dream about, talk about, never doubt_

_Want it now, tell me now, if you want to_

_Do you?_

_If I touched you like that_

_Would you like it babe?_

_If I asked to go out_

_Would it be a date?_

_If I kissed you goodbye_

_Would we kiss again?_

_I like you like that_

_Do you feel the same?_

As the song was done, she ignored the clapping, she ignored the whistles, she just looked at Sam. Trying to figure out what was going through her mind. She almost tripped off the edge of the podium, trying to make it to Sam. She wasn’t shaking, she wasn’t trembling, she was just nervous. Wondering if this would be the end or if it would mark a new beginning. As she finally stood in front of the love of her life, she smiled sheepishly. Patiently waiting for an answer to come out of Sam’s mouth. She still stood a little paralyzed, not realizing what just happened.

“What do you say?” Ollie’s voice managed to get out.

A smile cracked onto Sam’s face, finally breaking the trance she was in. Tears gathered in her eyes, waiting to fall down.

“Maybe?” she joked and Ollie’s mouth dropped open as fast as it could. She raised her arm ready to punch her lightly on the shoulder, when Sam took a deep breath.

“I do,” Sam breathed out as if she was holding onto those two words for way too long. “I fucking do,” she started laughing through the tears and Ollie had never felt so lucky to hear her curse.

“I love you, Sam,” she smiled too brightly, hurting her cheeks in the process.

“I love you, Ollie,” Sam sighed, calmed down by now. She grabbed the back of Ollie’s neck and crashed their lips together. Ollie could hear the faint yelling of Luke in the background, but all she was focused on was the feeling of Sam’s lips sliding against hers. The feeling of finally having what she always wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it and if you did, leave me a comment or a kudo!


End file.
